ninzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Xorbit
"Want to hear a joke about construction? I'm still working on it!" Xorbit is one of the only three current Major Generals of Nightwork (other two being Xudex and CloudMaster). He is considered to be an OG member of the NUA. Personality Xorbit is noted to have a double personality. Among those he does not lead, Xorbit carries a friendly, silly personality and often makes dad jokes to the point of annoyance. However, among those he leads and commands, Xorbit is considered to a very calm and aggressive leader. YombiaX back in 2016 noted Xorbit of being one of the most "shrewd" and "forceful" leaders of the NUA. In result, he was promoted to a Major General on June 4th, 2016, on his birthday. In 2018, Claxagon had claimed that Xorbit was "manipulative" and "impulsive". In 2019, Supervisor of East Solarburst, Xelogate had made the claim that Xorbit was one of the most "dangerous people of the NUA" and that he was part of the community's "dark agency". Xelogate had accused him of formulating plans to exploit the NUA community for his own personal gains. Recruitment Xorbit joined the NUA on July 13th, 2013 through the invitation of President Zapreverser. He was formally known as "AntiGravity07" but changed his named to Xorbit in 2017. A week after the Merge of July 11, Xorbit was drafted into Nightwork to serve under Governor YombiaX. From there on, he climbed the ranks quickly from Agent to General to Major General. Nightwork Service Xorbit served fiercely as a Nightwork agent and displayed full loyalty to the NUA community. He quickly gained the trust of the 1st Governor of Nightwork YombiaX and as a result, quickly climbed the ranks. As a birthday gift, Xorbit was promoted to a Major General on June 4th, 2016. President Zapreverser, Governor YombiaX, and Co-Governor 24DegreeZ all congratulated him for his promotion. During his high authority as a Major General, he was one of the most feared people of the NUA community. Even NEAGs Claxagon, Deliquent, and MrPiggieMLG treated him as a higher figure. Xorbit became good friends with fellow Major General Xudex. Xorbit was nicknamed "Adam 2" due to the fact that he worked closely with Major General Xudex who was also named "Adam". At the time, Xudex had higher authority than Xorbit hence, receiving the "1" ("Adam 1"). Major General Since June 4th, 2016, Xorbit became one of the most feared members of the NUA community. At the same time, he became one of the most hidden. He remains very silent throughout the community. Many members of the NUA do not know his identity. During the RSN War, he served as a leading figure in the Black Ambush Agent Force. He lead successfully and was responsible for a huge contribution. However, Claxagon had attempted to take credit for himself and claimed that the reason for Xorbit's success was because of Claxagon's own efforts. During MrPiggieMLG's Administration, Xorbit staunchly opposed the Governor and refused to take orders from him. Often, he rebelled against the administration but refused to join Deliquent's Cybernetix Force as he stated that Deliquent was "just as stupid as him (MrPiggieMLG)". When Spikester took control over the district, Xorbit supported his policies. However in 2019, Xorbitz criticized the Governor for his "excessive impulsive thinking". On March 18th, 2017, Xudex handed over his leadership of the Nightwork Spy Operations Team to Xorbit. Xorbit has been in full control of the Nightwork Spy Force ever since. Xorbit's Jokes • "Want to hear a joke about construction? I'm still working on it!" • "What do you call cheese that isn't yours? Nacho Cheese!" • "Why don't skeletons ever go trick or treating? Because they have no body to go with!" • "MOM: 'How do I look?' DAD: 'With your eyes.' " • "Are you Israeli? Cause you Israeli hot." • "Do you like science because I've got my ion you." • "Is your name Wi-fi? Because I'm really feeling a connection." • "Did you swallow magnets? Cause you're attractive." • "I've seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?" • "Did you hear the rumor about butter? Well, I'm not going to spread it! • "I just watched a documentary about beavers. It was the best dam show I ever saw! • "What did the guy say when he arrived in Antarctica? Well, that wasn't a warm welcome! Category:Nightwork Major General Category:Nightwork Commander of the Spy Operations Team Category:Nightwork Black Ambush Agent Category:Nightwork General Category:Nightwork Agent Category:2013 Ninzard